The Remainder I couldn't think of a better title
by Anne Marlow
Summary: yeah, I couldn't think of a better title so meh. but enjoy the story still, it's really strange if ya think about it. but thats just my style. and...


The Remainder

Disclaimer of Doom: I do not, do not I say, own any of the characters except for Charles and anyone else I create in the near future for this story.

**:blah:** equals the birds point of view at the beginning

and** blah** means thought so…

On with the story damnit!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

The small fires shined in the small town as cheers can be heard from the center. Getting closer to the sound and the lights of fires, there appears to be a large gathering at the center of the town, mostly developed of Teens and young adults. At a large circular fountain, a lone person is dancing on the rims of the fountain, singing

Twirling again I throw my head forward, towards the still gathering crowd, practically throwing the words from my mouth to their faces. It was awesome, people where either screaming, singing along as best they could, or what appears to be hopping up and down to what they call "Group Dancing". My song finally ended, well for me cause my throat is starting to grow sore. I looked around at the still cheering crowd smirking. I thought to myself huh, not bad for a little guy.

After a while standing in the warm early August air, the peoples dispersed, leaving only me and the little light they left behind in the town square. I sighed and sat down on the fountain edge looking down at my warn sneakers as the fires slowly faded down and burnt out, leaving only moonlight. I chuckled slightly.

**at least I have fun right**

Huh, yeah right. I was still feeling left out, no matter how much I sang or how much I danced my lame dances. No parents to boss me around and tell me that I should amount to something. Hell with everyone around me in town, running from place to place, you would think I didn't feel left out of the crowd…

I did.

I stopped thinking as I heard something above me, something like a flapping of large wings. I whipped my head around to see if it was real, which was a bad idea really cause I gripped my neck a second later twitching.

"GAAAAHHH! Well that hurt…" the flapping resumed and I whipped around again despite the pain shooting down my neck from it.

I finally grumbled in frustration and then heard it...

"hoo-hoo"

I raised an eyebrow mumbling turning around slowly " What the hells?"

There, perched on the corner of a rooftop, was a large snowy white owl. It was large and from my view it almost looked like a phantom in the cold night sky. I watched it wide eyed as the owl flew down from the roof and swooped down to me, almost grazing my head. Of course I screamed at it, I cursed up a storm for crying out loud…

But it didn't do anything, after almost hitting me in the head, it decided to land on my things nearby the fountain. I grumbled and walked over shooing it away. It didn't leave instead it pointed to me that it had a letter of some sort on its foot. I blinked and pointed at the foot in question saying "umm…is that for me?"

I thought to myself that I must now be going nuts cause I was talking to a damn bird for cripes sake. The owl though, looked up at me as if saying, "Umm…yes what do you think genius?" I blinked again and shrugged bending down to take the letter, but I was careful cause I'm sorry, I don't trust animals, when I know that they can potentially bite you. Even though the owl didn't bite me, I was still cautious of it, I took up the letter and squinted in the dim moonlight that flooded the streets and caught a sight of bright green writing, cursive as if it would get any better, I could barley make out what it said let alone read the damn thing.

The owl sat there on my things as if it was waiting for me to read it to him, or her I can't quite tell at the time. I shrugged and squinted again to read the front of the envelope first. It first read:

To: Charles E. Karm

Town Square

Village on the other side of the Mountains.

My eyes widened, putting the writing out of focus again, I mean, who the hell can put an address like that and still get it delivered? I began to squint again as I opened the envelope. As I read the letter my mouth slowly dropped more and more, my eyes returned to the top of the letter again reading the first part one more time…

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I ended up dropping the letter staring now at nothing in my hand, the wind began to pick up and the letter ended up starting to fly away from me, the owl hooted upsettingly and went after it before I even realized what was happening. I kept thinking back on my family and how my mother and father always taught me to use magic and such, but there was a school? Wait, my parents did mention such a school to me actually, but they always though that I wouldn't be able to manage. I just wish I knew why they thought I couldn't attend, cause I mean, I was turning 17 soon, and they always told me that you attend the place when you turn 11. Huh, never happened to me, but why?

I snapped back to reality seeing that the letter was gone and shouted "Oh shit the Letter!"

I also went after the letter along with the owl, which somehow became a race of who would reach it first. As the wind began to pick up I then lunged forward and fell to the ground clutching the letter in my hand grunting in sudden pain.

I pant seeing the owl glaring at me, I wonder why until I manage to look up that far and see that my hand was gripping his leg, which already had the letter in it. I twitched and eyebrow and grunted "ok Fine, you won"

The owl hooted in triumph as he then flew up to my shoulder, mind you I was still on the ground I took the letter from him as he added the unwanted weight to my upper back and shoulders.

After lying there on the cold stone walk ground I sighed and folded the letter back up and in the envelope pushing myself up. The owl gave an unhappy pecking to my freaking ear, but I still sat up. He then proceeded to perch on top of my head as I sighed. I eyed my annoying companion speaking "ok, I get this…but what about you? Don't you have somewhere to go now?"

He hooted in a sense that meant no but I still bugged him

"Yeah, but don't you have more letters to deliver or something of that sort?" he tapped my head with his clawed foot twice and I cringed each time, knowing that two taps must also mean no (for in the code of simple taps: one means yes, and two mean no…)

I shrugged and looked up again "ok, but I'm gonna stand up now so…" he flew off my head on queue and perched over on my stuff again as I pushed myself up on my feet with my free hand, cause the other one was still holding the letter.

"Ugh…I feel old…" the owl hooted at me as if to agree and I glowered at him.

"I guess I should get sleep. Right?"

The bird just stared at me in response and I sighed walking over to him and grabbing my things and having the owl again land on my shoulder as I walked along with my bag over my other shoulder. I sighed "well, this should be interesting…right?"

A last hoot was what he gave as I walked along, wondering to myself

**What the hell am I suppose to do now?**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End chapter one

And thank god for that cause I need to think on what the hell Charles will do now…

But yeah, read and review and I hope that you guys enjoyed this part of it

Until next time, this concludes my remarks


End file.
